


Vermelho Cereja

by berriesongs, kjguccy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berriesongs/pseuds/berriesongs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjguccy/pseuds/kjguccy
Summary: Jongin não era o tipo de cara que passava o número certo depois de uma foda casual; Chanyeol tampouco fazia o tipo que ligava no dia seguinte. Talvez por isso a união de ambos fosse tão avassaladora.O problema era que Jongin não fazia o tipo que gostava de se sentir preso.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11
Collections: Berrie Songs - 1º Ciclo MPB/Rock





	Vermelho Cereja

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Aqui é a Donnie~
> 
> Primeiro eu gostaria de agradecer a [Lemona (royalbaekh)](https://twitter.com/fairywish_?s=09) pela betagem e paciência de me aturar. Lezinha você é tudo!
> 
> Agradeço também ao Berrie por me proporcionar a chance de finalmente escrever algo baseado em uma das músicas desse homem incrível, que sempre amei ouvir e desfrutar de uma boa melancolia na madrugada.  
> Boa leitura!!

**Vermelho Cereja  
Capítulo único: Cinco de Julho**

Como Yin e Yang, Chanyeol e Jongin se completavam da forma mais bela que você pode imaginar. Tinham um encaixe perfeito, e há quem ousava dizer que a ligação entre eles vinha de um passado tão distante no qual essa vida atual sequer existia.

Lembrava-se bem da primeira vez que o viu: cabelos tão bem arrumados, com a franja cobrindo parte dos olhos, mas isso não parecia que o incomodava. Sua risada era alta, mostrava todos seus dentes, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos sumiam. Era genuíno, e Chanyeol gostava daquilo. Costumava ser o tipo de cara que, se tinha interesse, apenas chegava na pessoa, não se importando se ela estava sozinha ou cercada de amigos; nunca foi tímido, tampouco inseguro. Entretanto, naquela noite, na qual algum rock antigo tocava alto, e seu enorme copo de mistura de bebidas estava pela metade, se viu hipnotizado pelo rapaz desconhecido sentado num sofá velho. O estofado era vermelho cereja, pintado de uma mancha ou outra que só o passado poderia dizer do que eram.

Ele não parecia ter medo de se expressar. Em determinados momentos, seu riso era tão escandaloso que o Park escutava do balcão onde estava, mesmo que não pudesse sequer distinguir a voz de alguém há poucos passos de si. Ele batia na coxa algumas vezes, e seus amigos pareciam tão alterado quanto ele, pois pouco ligavam para os chutes que ganhavam, retribuindo com ações semelhantes. Ainda assim, somente aquele homem tinha a capacidade de ganhar seu olhar vidrado. Não sabia quanto tempo durou, nem por quanto tempo foi correspondido. Quando se deu por si, o moreno sorria de canto e erguia uma sobrancelha, curioso com a cena que flagrou.

Antes mesmo de pensar no que fazer (desviar o olhar ou avançar?), o desconhecido apenas levantou do sofá e deixou o copo que segurava na pequena mesa improvisada de caixotes. Park Chanyeol o seguiu.

Não foi preciso formalidades, sequer um “oi” saiu de um deles quando virou no corredor que viu o menor adentrar. Os olhares se conectaram de imediato, e o beijo ardente queimou tantas partes de Chanyeol que era incapaz de contar nos dedos.

Foder no aperto do carro nunca foi uma ideia muito convidativa, mesmo que escutasse ser um dos maiores sonhos sexuais de muitos amigos. Mas, naquela noite, foi o melhor lugar para se estar enquanto os gemidos roucos mexiam com sua mente a cada vez que afundava contra o homem — tal qual não havia sequer escutado a voz além daquilo. Não precisavam falar para se comunicar, era como se dividissem os mesmos passos e, talvez, foi por isso que ambos caminharam até aquela festa meia boca de um cara qualquer da faculdade. E o fato só se comprova quando sabemos que _apenas_ Park era matriculado na universidade. 

— _Jongin_ — Pela primeira vez, escutou a voz do rapaz, e nesse ponto já estavam suados demais, ofegantes demais, e Chanyeol cansado demais para entender algo de primeira. Por isso tombou a cabeça para o lado e ergueu o olhar para o moreno que, mesmo de olhos fechados e tão ofegante quanto ele, parecia ver e entender todos seus pensamentos confusos. — _Meu nome. Jongin._

Sorriu. Era bom saber que não dormiria naquela noite com uma dúvida tão simples martelando na cabeça.

— _Jongin_ — repetiu. — _Seu beijo tem gosto de cereja._

Novamente, viu o sorriso surgir no rosto suado do rapaz, que agora tinha os fios bagunçados até demais.

Jongin fazia o tipo de cara que passava o número errado no fim da noite e despistava ficantes casuais que nitidamente virariam um grude no seu pé; mas, no dia seguinte, seus olhos carregados de olheiras pela festa animada — que o fez arrastar os pés pelo apartamento pequeno beirando às 7h da manhã — não desgrudavam da tela do aparelho, já havia até mesmo desativado o bloqueio automático para não ter que digitar a senha a cada dez segundos.

 _“Desiste_ , _”_ dizia a mensagem de Sehun _“ele não é do tipo que liga no dia seguinte”._

E Oh estava certo, não era mesmo. Amassava os pequenos papéis que recebia ou lavava as mãos com a esponja mais áspera só para tirar a anotação de caneta que marcava a pele. Todavia, quando discou o número com extremo cuidado para não errar _um_ sequer, sentiu o maior alívio de toda sua vida quando a voz conhecida soou do outro lado e confirmou para o Park que sim, Jongin havia passado o número correto.

Depois daquela noite, estavam juntos em _quase_ todas as festas, não tendo a menor pressa de se conhecerem. Gostavam do natural, da forma como o tempo trabalhava para eles dois. Chanyeol contou que não morava com os pais há pouco mais de um ano, tinha conquistado o apartamento próprio e estava feliz de não precisar pagar aluguel, já Jongin havia saído de casa aos 17, meio inconsequente e sem ter onde cair morto, mas não se arrependia.

Certa noite Jongin, segredou a Park que abandonara três faculdades e já havia vendido alguns _nudes_ na internet pra poder se manter; Yeol o respondeu que o primeiro rapaz que beijou na vida era da mesma igreja que ele, e foi bem diante do altar, quando todos já haviam ido embora.

E então, eles foderam de novo no banco traseiro e riram exaustos quando Minseok bateu no vidro para falar que o carro estava balançando demais.

Embora contassem muito de si um para o outro enquanto comiam lanches gordurosos sentados no capô, as melhores memórias se tornaram aquelas que passaram a partilhar juntos. Como quando Jongin decidiu retomar seu terceiro curso abandonado, na faculdade de artes de Seul, pois ele sentia falta demais de fotografar tudo o que encontrava de bonito em seus passos pelo mundo. Foi quando, novamente, segredou que aquele desejo veio à tona quando viu Park pela primeira vez e se odiou por não ter uma câmera em mãos.

E quando Chanyeol comprou sua primeira moto e apareceu na frente do prédio de Jongin, o rapaz precisou rir da mensagem imprudente que recebeu.

_“Estou na frente do seu ap com uma moto novinha e nenhum capacete, me daria a honra?”_

Naquela noite, não tiveram medo do destino planejar algum fim trágico. Yeol apenas acelerava a moto com detalhes em vermelho cereja e deixava a vida dizer para quais ruas deveria virar. A gargalhada gostosa que ouvia, vez ou outra, no pé do ouvido enquanto era abraçado pelo quadril foi o único combustível que precisava, o incentivo perfeito para nunca parar.

Jongin não fazia o tipo de cara que gostava de se sentir preso, então, quando o vento gélido batia no seu rosto e bagunçava seu cabelo sempre tão bem penteado, era como se tivesse descoberto o Paraíso: estava livre mesmo que fixado em um só lugar. Era gostoso como o abraço do Park passava aquela sensação, assim decidiu que não queria experimentar mais nenhuma outra além dela.

Naquela noite, quando não precisavam mais cortar os carros, pois a estrada era livre apenas para eles, não tinha banco traseiro para se entregarem um ao outro. Não que isso fosse um problema, e dessa vez quem ficou por trás foi o Kim. Chanyeol apoiava as mãos e testa numa árvore qualquer, não poupando gemidos de pura satisfação a cada vez que sentia o quadril do moreno chocar contra si. Quando a porra escorreu por suas coxas, e ganhou um beijo delicado no ombro, também percebeu que não desejava estar em nenhum outro lugar do mundo senão aquele.

Não deram meia volta para a cidade, seguiram em linha reta até chegarem na praia mais próxima. Os planos? Assistir a um nascer do sol único. Todavia, quando os primeiros raios surgiram, ambos estavam dormindo profundo demais, agarrados um ao outro para presenciarem qualquer fenômeno natural.

— _Chany?_ — O apelido veio na mesma hora que aceitou a chamada repentina — _Você tá ocupado?_

Ele estava. Precisava finalizar um trabalho da faculdade e entregar até a semana seguinte. Para ser sincero, Chanyeol não fazia muito do tipo que largava seus estudos para fazer qualquer outra coisa; sempre foram sua prioridade, desde a adolescência.

— _Na verdade_ , _não_ — Largou a caneta sobre os livros e relaxou o corpo na cadeira giratória no canto do quarto.

— _Eu estou em uma festa_ — contou, mas nem era preciso citar aquele detalhe, sua voz estava abafada pelo som alto da mistura de vozes e música pop. — _e tem um cara me enchendo o saco. Vem me buscar?_

— _Claro_ — Franziu o cenho confuso enquanto já levantava. Aquilo nunca havia acontecido, Jongin sempre se livrou sozinho de outros homens quando simplesmente não queria nada. — _Está tudo bem? Ele te fez algo?_

Naquele ponto, seu sangue já fervia com a ideia de alguém tentando agarrar o Kim à força e não estar por perto para ajudar. Apertou os passos até puxar a chave da moto — além de poder chegar mais rápido, lá se tinha ido seu velho amigo de quatro rodas para poder pagar todas as prestações do novo veículo — e puxou sua jaqueta do sofá pelo pensamento de que o mais novo poderia sentir frio.

— _Na verdade_ , _ele nem falou comigo_ — contou. — _ele ‘tá me olhando tem um tempo, mas não quero que ele tente algo. Vem me buscar_ — pediu outra vez. — _Eu quero você._

Depois dessa noite, se você quisesse saber para qual festa Chanyeol iria, era só procurar saber em qual festa Jongin estava. E, se precisasse saber onde Jongin estava, era só procurar saber para onde Chanyeol acelerava com sua moto.

Chegando no fim da faculdade, Kim passou a ser contratado para fotografar eventos importantes para muita gente, sendo o dinheiro que receberia no fim da festa o único ponto importante para si. Formaturas, festas de debutante e até casamentos. Passou pela vida de muita gente, aplaudiu muitas moças pegando diploma e muitos garotos emocionados segurando alianças. Sempre tinha uma história para contar a Chanyeol quando saía do local já com o telefone na mão, ou no pé de seu ouvido quando ganhava uma carona sempre que possível. Yeol gostava de todas, achava graça das tias bêbadas nas festas adolescentes e ficava surpreso toda vez que ouvia sobre uma noiva que abandonou o altar. Sua preferida era sobre a vez em que, no momento do cale-se para sempre, um homem levantou da plateia, se revelando amante do noivo, e todos ali ficaram surpresos — menos Jongin que já desconfiava de tudo desde o início e ainda conseguira tirar uma foto perfeita do tal amante parado no meio do corredor.

Quando a festa de formatura quem aplaudiu e fotografou foi Chanyeol, Jongin estampava um sorriso radiante no rosto enquanto andava pelo palco e pegava seu diploma de, enfim, formado. Dois anos haviam se passado desde que o viu naquela festa, e para comemorar uma noite tão grandiosa, Park não poupou a carteira para pagar o quarto mais caro do _Ciliegia Dolce Motel._ Beijaram-se como se fosse a última vez embaixo da luz vermelha, experimentaram os mais curiosos objetos que encontraram pelas gavetas e foi _hilário_ quando Jongin entrou em pânico por colocar a camisinha de pimenta.

— _ESSA PORRA QUEIMA, CHANYEOL! QUEM É O MASOQUISTA QUE USA ESSA DROGA?!_

No quase amanhecer, exausto e suado, o convite para Kim fazer suas malas e se mudar para o apartamento que morava sozinho foi aceito.

No Natal daquele ano, Chanyeol comprou uma árvore montável e diversos enfeites, tudo a pedido do Kim, que parecia empolgado para a data. Na véspera, ao mesmo tempo que o mais novo cuidava de grande parte da comida, Yeol ficava embaixo como um cachorro, dando beijos na nuca exposta e choramingando até ganhar um pedaço solto de algo que ainda fervia no fogo.

Naquela madrugada fria, enquanto dividiam uma caneca de chocolate quente com marshmallow, enrolados numa coberta na sacada do apartamento, observando luzes coloridas espalhadas por toda cidade, Jongin confiou na vida para segredar mais algo ao homem alto de abraço protetor. Aos dezesseis, depois de diversos assédios que sofreu de uma tia próxima, Kim Jongin decidiu que nunca ficaria por tanto tempo em um lugar, assim ninguém nunca mais teria a vontade de tocá-lo outra vez; não fugiu só de casa, fugiu da família, fugiu dele mesmo deixando para trás um Jongin frágil e perdido.

Naquela mesma madrugada, enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto delicado do moreno, um marshmallow boiava quase todo derretido no final do chocolate nem tão quente assim, Chanyeol também confiou outra vez na vida para segredar algo ao rapaz de olhos inchados e nariz vermelho: Park o amava.

Depois, tudo ficou bem. Tudo sempre esteve bem. Todavia, no fundo do peito de Jongin, habitava uma pedra que, de tanto tempo que existia, o próprio sequer a notava mais. O problema veio quando quis mudar as coisas de lugar, abrir mais seu coração para o mundo e aceitar os novos ares que a vida tomava, e a maldita pedra se fez notar. Ainda assim, não preocupava ninguém, nem Chanyeol desconfiava de algo errado ao chegar em casa cansado e encontrá-lo manhoso, esperando beijos de saudade e um banho acompanhado para ter alguém que esfregasse suas costas e massageasse sua cabeça ao lavar o cabelo.

  
  


_Querido Park Chanyeol,_

_Durante muitos anos_ , _eu vivi em um inverno eterno que me acompanhava em cada passo nessa Terra,  
mas eu não via o menor problema nisso. Fazia parte de mim, como aquelas nuvenzinhas que andam  
em cima do personagem nos desenhos animados que passa na TV no domingo de manhã. _

  
Na manhã do dia cinco de julho, Chanyeol despertou sentindo o peso do outro corpo ainda sobre seu braço, entregando que seria uma manhã preguiçosa na qual certamente _alguém_ não iria querer levantar da cama. Saiu dali com muito cuidado, Kim ainda tinha os olhos fechados dormindo tão sereno que seria um pecado acordá-lo. Do lado de fora, uma garoa fina caía e molhava o vidro da janela.  
  


 _Até que em certa noite_ , _eu não senti mais frio, e aquela sensação reconfortante me assustou.  
Eu tive que procurar o que impedia meu inverno de continuar reinando,  
e foi quando pesquei seu olhar fixo em mim. _

  
Um banho rápido para despertar o corpo e molhar o cabelo foi a única coisa que Chanyeol fez antes de pegar sua carteira e sair do apartamento. Os passos apressados e ansiosos preferiram descer de escada a esperar o elevador que ainda estava quatro níveis acima do seu andar. Estava de bom humor, aproveitaram o feriado prolongado para maratonar as séries que assistiam juntos e colocar os episódios em dia. Jongin dormira em seu abraço, e foi preciso muito esforço para erguê-lo e levá-lo cuidadosamente até a cama.  
  


_Então eu sou grato por isso. Grato por ter me apresentado o calor quando eu sequer lembrava mais  
de sua possível existência. Sutis detalhes de cada dia que passamos juntos até hoje mudaram  
dentro de mim um Jongin que se moldou sozinho em tantas idas e vindas por esse mundo. _

  
Na padaria quase vazia, Park analisava cuidadosamente os bolos expostos no balcão daquela manhã. Buscava insistentemente pelo que queria, como se mesmo depois de ler placa por placa fosse notar uma esquecida.

— _O bolo de chocolate com cereja acabou?_

— _Não fizemos hoje, mas tem de chocolate com baunilha._

Torceu o nariz e pensou um pouco. Bolos com cereja eram os preferidos do Kim, então para não perder ao menos o tom vermelho, preferiu escolher uma fatia repleta de morango.  
  


 _Mas eu não estava pronto para essa mudança. Eu não sei quando passei me sentir sufocado, mas  
quando dei por mim andar de moto agarrado a você não era mais suficiente para me sentir livre.  
Durante todo esse tempo _ , _eu fiz coisas que não fiz por mais de vinte anos_ e, _sinceramente_ ,  
 _hoje eu não sei se isso é bom ou ruim. Você acha que minha essência estragou? Você sempre  
disse que ela é doce e avermelhada, mas não consigo mais sentir que concordo com você.  
Talvez meu sabor tenha mudado e só você não percebeu ainda. _

  
Subiu os pequenos degraus até a portaria que logo foi liberada, podendo seguir direto para dentro do prédio e tirar a touca da blusa grossa que usava para se proteger do chuvisco. Cumprimentou o rapaz que saía do elevador e apertou seu andar, fazendo questão de secar bem os pés no tapete de entrada para não levar uma bronca ao entrar.

— Jonginni? — chamou, evitando falar alto demais para não incomodar caso ainda dormisse. — Eu fui comprar umas coisas, mas não tinha bolo de cereja — Deixou duas sacolas sobre a bancada e finalmente tirou o casaco grosso. — Mas amanhã eu vejo naquela outra padaria.

Direcionou seu caminhar até o quarto, disposto a acordar o amado com beijos carinhosos daquela forma que o fazia acordar com um imenso sorriso no rosto, um sorriso de parar o mundo de Chanyeol.  
  


 _De uma coisa eu sempre tive certeza: pessoas tendem a passar em nossas vidas com o único intuito  
de deixar uma lição, seja ela boa ou ruim. Pessoas mudam a gente o tempo todo, e quando eu percebi  
o tanto que você me mudou _ , _eu vi que não estava mais no lugar certo. E não, você não me causou  
mudanças ruins. Foi graças a você que me formei e que soube o que é ter uma renda estável  
sem me preocupar com perrengues no fim do mês, e eu gostei de usar nosso dinheiro que  
sobrou pra comprar cinco pizzas de uma só vez só para experimentarmos sabores novos. _

_Mas esse não é meu lugar no mundo._

  
Ao virar o corpo para adentrar o quarto, seus olhos abriram levemente surpreso ao ver que a cama estava vazia e o lençol bagunçado mostrava que o Kim havia levantado há pouco, afinal, ele sempre arrumava a cama.

— Eu achei que estava dormindo ainda — Ergueu pouco mais o tom para o moreno poder ouvir do banheiro, que foi pra onde direcionou seus passos e parou rente a porta. — você levantou agora? — Deu duas batidas leves na madeira branca, mas não houve resposta. E ao abri-la, a única coisa que se deparou foi com o banheiro vazio sem qualquer rastro de Jongin.  
  


_Não me entenda mal, eu só acostumei com a vida me guiando.  
Assim como ela me guiou até você, assim como ela me guiou por muitos horizontes.  
Eu deveria ter notado que algo estava diferente quando não pensei duas vezes antes de te  
passar meu telefone com meu real nome anotado naquele guardanapo usado.  
Eu devia ter percebido quando parei no banco de trás do seu carro muito mais vezes do que o esperado.  
A vontade de te ver e o tédio que eu sentia em pensar continuar vivendo como sempre vivi,  
tudo isso eram sinais e eu escolhi me cegar pra eles e permitir que você fosse meu novo guia. _

_Você é um bom guia, Park Chanyeol. Só escolheu segurar a mão do cara errado pra isso._

_Eu sinto muito por isso._

  
Abrir o guarda roupa e encontrá-lo completamente vazio fez com que um choque corresse por todo seu corpo, sua visão ficou turva e, por um instante, pensou que desmaiaria. Ao mesmo tempo, a adrenalina da confusão o impulsionava a agir enquanto revirava as próprias roupas no armário, na esperança de encontrar as de Jongin intactas em algum lugar. Em cada passo que dava pelo apartamento pequeno, gritava seu nome torcendo para ser respondido, torcendo para encontrar o olhar assustado do Kim e sentir o toque das mãos quentes em seu rosto enquanto dizia que estava tudo bem, era apenas dia de arrumação e nada mais.

Saber que aquilo era impossível deixava tudo ainda mais desesperador, por isso que seu próximo passo foi o interfone, apenas para confirmar pela voz do porteiro que sim, o senhor Kim havia passado por ali pouco antes da sua chegada e levava uma mala quando entrou em um táxi. Com um sorriso no rosto, Jongin se despedira anunciando que estava indo viajar.  
  


_Querido Park Chanyeol,_

_Quando ler isso, eu não sei mais onde poderei estar.  
Caso decida me procurar, saiba que estarei fazendo a mesma coisa.  
E se um dia eu me encontrar, mando um sinal. _

_Até lá, espero que me perdoe._

_Com todo amor que você me ensinou que  
é possível carregar por alguém,  
_ _Kim Jongin._

Depois de finalizar a carta feita às pressas no mesmo instante que o interfone tocou, já sabendo ser o táxi que pediu, Kim Jongin correu os olhos por cada palavra uma última vez antes de amassar o papel e enfiar no bolso da jaqueta que usava, mesma jaqueta que o mais velho levou para ele na última festa que foi sozinho, resultando no pedido de socorro. Ela tinha o cheiro forte de Chanyeol, afinal era dele, e ao menos por mais algumas semanas, poderia se despedir daquele perfume que sumiria gradativamente, da mesma forma que esperava que sua imagem sumisse da mente do Park.

Já Chanyeol, se quebrou em mil pedaços com a partida de Jongin, e do dia pra noite nem seu amigo mais próximo era capaz de reconhecê-lo. Jongdae batia na sua porta ao menos duas vezes por semana, encontrando o homem alto no pior estado, não importava a hora que fosse. Estava sempre com olheiras fundas e cabelo bagunçado, algumas vezes a barba por fazer só era resolvida por conta de Joohyun, que invadia seu apartamento mesmo contra a vontade de Yeol e o arrastava para o banheiro. Sehun estava exausto de receber as ligações do amigo perguntando se ele sabia onde Jongin poderia estar, mas não dizia isso. A resposta era sempre _não_. De fato, ninguém fazia ideia daquela informação, suas redes sociais encontravam-se todas desativadas, seu número sempre caía na caixa postal.

Em alguns delírios pela madrugada, perguntava-se se tudo aquilo tinha sido real, se em todos aqueles três anos realmente teve a companhia do moreno em seu carro, em sua moto, em sua cama e em seu abraço. Agora, parecia tão convencido de que havia mesmo se hipnotizado, que o número recebido sempre foi errado e que aquele nome tampouco existiu.  
  


Jongin partiu. Partiu e nunca mais voltou.  
  


Chanyeol ainda subia na sua moto pela madrugada e visitava cada lugar que descobriram juntos, cada garagem que beberam até amanhecer ao som de algum cantor internacional, cada parque que apenas sentou e deixou Kim fotografar a paisagem e até a árvore no meio do nada onde permitiu pela primeira vez que invertessem as coisas. Nada, nenhum sinal, nenhuma pista.

  
Jongin apenas… Sumiu. Sumiu e nunca mais voltou

  
Em todas essas madrugadas, na sacada acima da sua, Kyungsoo observava o portão da garagem abrir e a moto sumir ao virar a esquina. Ele sabia que Chanyeol saía todas as noites para buscar Jongin, embora voltasse sozinho em todas as manhãs. Achava louvável, porém triste. Não precisava falar muito com o Park, sua dor era sentida de longe e ninguém nunca de fato entenderia o rompimento que Jongin teve em sua vida. Talvez apenas os dois soubessem, e talvez por isso o Kim apenas sumiu.

Sem notícias, sem dicas. Apenas se foi.

Minseok carregava pena no olhar toda vez que via a moto — agora suja demais para se notar os detalhes vermelhos — virar sua rua, e embora aquilo se repetisse frequentemente, sempre era paciente para responder que Jongin não havia passado por ali, nem telefonado, muito menos mandado uma mensagem. Junmyeon sempre o abordava com o mesmo discurso de que era hora de seguir a vida e deixar Jongin no passado, porque Chanyeol já era passado para Jongin.

Contudo, com um fio de esperança acendendo em seu peito depois de algumas latas de cerveja, achou que aquela noite era perfeita para reencontrá-lo na mesma praia que dormiram juntos.

Joohyun fez sua barba sem imaginar o destino do amigo e Jongdae havia levado alguns lanches, deu uma última ligada para Sehun, certificando-se de algum novo sinal e no caminho passou na casa que os Kim’s dividiam. Foi mais uma noite que Kyungsoo o assistiu sumir no horizonte enquanto tragava seu cigarro, se questionando sozinho se daquela vez Park encontraria o que tanto buscava.

Jongin partiu na manhã de cinco de julho e nunca mais voltou, e, na madrugada de cinco de dezembro, Chanyeol estava decidido de que aquela seria sua última busca.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm eu não quis falar qual era a música pra não rolar um possível spoiler, mas vocês descobriram qual é?? Tim Maia - Ela Pariu 💔
> 
> E esse final? O que acham que rolou depois?? Apesar de eu saber (hehe'), amaria ouvir as teorias de vocês. Foi um final meio aberto, né?? Gosto de como ele dá pane na mente do leitor rs
> 
> Obrigada se chegou até aqui, saiba que foi de extrema importância para mim. Deem muito amor às fics do Berrie!! ♥
> 
> Me sigam no [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/kjguccy?s=09)


End file.
